The present invention relates to methods of manufacturing a semiconductor device, and in particular relates to a semiconductor manufacturing technology capable of promptly determining the cause of a defect occurred in the manufacturing process of a semiconductor device.
Semiconductor manufacturers display product information, such as a product type name, a customer logo mark, and a production code, on the surface of a semiconductor device (semiconductor package) so as to carry out the product management and/or defect analysis of the semiconductor device.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-66340 discloses a technique for storing a manufacturing condition in each manufacturing process of a semiconductor package and identification number of the semiconductor device in association with each other into a main server of a production line, and also marking a two-dimensional code (two-dimensional barcode) corresponding to the above-described identification number on the surface of the semiconductor package. According to this technique, for example, when a defect occurred in a semiconductor package, it becomes possible to perform defect analysis of the semiconductor package by reading the two-dimensional code marked on the semiconductor package to identify the identification number and tracing the manufacturing condition of the semiconductor package stored in the main server.